


English Delight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Food smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	English Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inamac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/gifts).



**Title:** English Delight  
 **Pairings:** Severus/Lucius  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Fur, feathers and whips and chains alluded to  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** Oral, anal, bit of food smut, infidelity implied by the pairing  
 **Word Count:** ~1460  
 **Summary/Description:** A traditional Malfoy Christmas… if spending the Yule with one's lover rather than wife and heir is considered traditional in pureblood wizarding society. Which it probably is.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://centaury-squill.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**centaury_squill**](http://centaury-squill.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for the Britpick and beta. ♥ Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/516575.html)

"I had no idea you had culinary skills, Severus," Lucius said, picking up a piece of Turkish Delight and waving it under his nose. "The aroma is entrancing."

"Mmm, as well it should be," Severus said softly, waiting until Lucius had taken a bite of the confection before continuing. "The aphrodisiac contains a hint of rose water."

Lucius's eyes had fallen closed, his mouth chewing the treat slowly. Severus felt the desire to lick Lucius's jaw, suck the pale skin of his neck.

When Lucius opened his eyes again, he looked at Severus as if he was a seven course meal. "Come, let's lie by the fire, Severus." Lucius's orchard was legendary and the apple wood that had been chosen for the Yule log burned steadily in the grate of the large fireplace, filling the room with its scent.

An enormous Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, the fairies disappearing behind the ornaments to engage in their own illicit affairs. Severus knew Lucius took great pleasure in watching them when he was alone; his voyeuristic tendencies were legendary.

With a flick of his wand a large fur pelt spread itself out. Severus leaned down and ran his hand over the softest fur he'd ever felt. "Chinchilla?"

"It was a gift." Lucius waved his hand dismissively. He began undoing his robes, revealing his nearly hairless body as he stepped out of them.

For a wizard his age, Lucius was in exquisite condition—surely Muggles would believe he was barely thirty, a good ten years younger than he was. The way the fire lit his skin made him look like a golden Adonis, and Severus had no need of an aphrodisiac to be hard and aching.

Lucius lay down in front of the fire and started stroking himself. His eyes gleamed as he looked at Severus.

Severus stepped out of his own robes—glad he had opted to dress traditionally with nothing underneath—and knelt between Lucius's thighs. He reached out a hand to cradle Lucius's sac, rolling his bollocks softly. Lucius's long hair was fanned out, white against the soft grey fur.

"Taste me," Lucius said, his voice soft but demanding, and Severus bent his head to take Lucius's cock into his mouth. He lapped the droplet of precome from the tip before swallowing as much of his length as he was able.

Severus lost himself in the pleasure he got from sucking Lucius's cock and nearly missed the tug to his hair. He lifted his mouth slowly, licking at the head.

"Yes?"

Lucius reached out his hand and wandlessly Summoned a small bag. Reaching inside he pulled out three coins.

"The first," he said, holding the coins at an angle to show they were not Galleons but merely gold-covered confections, "goes here." He unwrapped the treat and placed the small chocolate over his left nipple. Severus's mouth watered, both for the fine Swiss chocolate and Lucius's flat, pink nipple.

"The second, here." He set the coin over his navel.

"And the third?" Severus asked, still stroking Lucius's cock, precome welling at the tip.

"You haven't earned the third yet. Think of it as motivation." Lucius smirked and set the bag and the last coin aside. "Start with the first," he ordered softly, and trailed his finger around the coin.

Severus moved beside him and bent his head, licking across the chocolate and Lucius's skin. Lucius reached out his hand and began stroking Severus's cock lazily.

"Tomorrow night, I shall tie you up," Lucius said, his head thrown back and eyes closed. He puffed out his chest, pushing his nipple to Severus's mouth. "Then I'll torture you, Severus, with my peacock feathers, trailing them over every inch of your skin until you are weeping for me to stop."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut but felt his cock throb, a burst of precome dripping into Lucius's hand. He finished licking and laving Lucius's nipple as well as every last drop of the now melted chocolate and lifted his head, pressing his lips to Lucius's and smearing them with chocolate.

"Your next coin awaits you," Lucius said, licking his lips clean. Severus made to move away to get closer to his navel but Lucius didn't let go of his cock. Smirking, Severus turned his body so his hands were to either side of Lucius's hips.

The chocolate was already half-melted as Severus began licking at Lucius's abdomen, moving closer to his navel with every pass of his tongue. He made sure to occasionally brush the head of Lucius's cock with his cheek, just to hear Lucius moan. His own thighs spread wider as Lucius continued stroking him with light strokes perfect for making his muscles clench and body shiver, but never hard enough to bring him to the edge.

"Have you ever wanted to be chained in my dungeon?" Lucius babbled as his hips rose and fell seeking friction. Severus was used to this after so many years—the normally restrained and refined Lucius Malfoy reduced to a loquacious, needy mess of a man revealing all his secret desires.

"I'd whip you," he continued, his voice a caress. "Turn your pale skin an angry red as you beg me to stop. You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Severus didn't lift his head but dipped his tongue into Lucius's navel repeatedly, mimicking the action of fucking. He wanted to fuck Lucius—desperately now—so he proceeded to lave all the chocolate away from his stomach.

When he lifted his head, Lucius removed his hand from Severus's cock, and he had to keep himself from thrusting into the air and trying to follow his hand.

"I think I'd like another of your Turkish Delights," Lucius said.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek and reached over Lucius's body for the plate. He took the sweet and placed it between his teeth and then leaned down and pressed his mouth to Lucius's. Lucius took a bite and moaned. Severus chewed the other half and swallowed, a warmth and vigor spreading through his body as the potion did its work.

Lucius reached behind his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss, licking and biting at his lips. "Now you may fuck me."

Severus plunged his tongue into Lucius's mouth, the adrenaline now coursing through him.

Summoning a phial of lubrication potion from the pocket of his robes, Severus settled between Lucius's thighs again and poured the viscous fluid over two of his fingers.

He reached for Lucius's cock and stroked him while pressing two fingers into his tight heat. It wasn't long before Lucius was pushing back against his hand, making sounds that only Severus had ever heard.

Severus was so hard it hurt, his need to be buried inside Lucius overwhelming. He slowly pulled his fingers out and spread more of the lube over his cock.

"Roll over," he said, and Lucius's eyes widened fractionally before he turned and got on his hands and knees.

Positioning himself behind him, Severus pressed the head of his cock to Lucius's hole then slid inside in a single smooth thrust. He took several deep breaths before gripping Lucius's hips and beginning to fuck him.

Severus groaned when Lucius dropped his chest to the fur pelt beneath him, his cheek pressed against the soft fur. He looked so wanton, so undone, and so unlike the Lucius Malfoy everyone knew that Severus committed the moment to memory.

Positioning himself better, Severus slammed into him in long, sure thrusts making Lucius cry out. It wasn't long before he quickened his pace, felt his balls tighten and spilled himself deep inside, coming in several long pulses.

Lucius reached for his cock and wanked himself furiously while Severus kept his half-hard cock inside Lucius's come-filled arse.

With a grunt and a moan, Lucius was coming, his arse clenching and his come splattering the fur beneath him. Panting, Lucius' arms trembled, collapsing as soon as Severus eased out slowly and lay down beside him. Shifting just enough to no longer be in the wet spot, they lay comfortably close on the fur as their breathing calmed.

The fire was warm and Severus felt quite drowsy in his post-coital state.

"We forgot the crackers," Lucius said without moving or opening his eyes, his cheek still pressed to the pelt.

"Mmm." Severus had no interest in a paper crown or witty motto at the moment.

"I believe there are fur-lined handcuffs in one." Lucius yawned audibly. "A plug in another perhaps."

Severus rolled toward Lucius, throwing his arm over his back before closing his eyes and saying, "Something to look forward to on Boxing Day, then."

The fire continued to burn, crackling pleasantly, the only sound in the room save the soft snores of two men.


End file.
